Pesadilla con Pesadillas?
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Los sueños no son algo que puedas controlar y Nightmare sin duda, lo experimentara de la manera mas...inusual.
**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Los diseños de los nightmare son propiedad de Sweetgirl90.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi hard, lemon fuerte, orgias y lenguaje grosero. Si aun quieres leer…ewe nadie te detiene xD**

 **Pesadilla con pesadillas?**

 _No estaba del todo seguro de cómo o cuando, pero se encontraba caminando en los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos de aquella casa, extrañándose de sobremanera de no hallar a nadie._

 _Suspiro maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquellos irresponsables que tenia por compañeros. Como era posible que no estuvieran en sus puestos cuando ya había pasado media noche._

" _Cuando les ponga las manos encima sabrán quién es Nightmare!" pensó con rabia y ganas de asesinar a alguien._

 _Algo en el le decía que incluso, aquel rubio malagradecido tenía algo que ver todo esto. Si, a él le encantaba hacerlo enfadar, porque no iba a estar detrás de su estrés actual?!_

 __hijo de…-detiene sus palabras cuando escucha algo que no esperaba. Detrás de una de las puertas del pasillo, cree escuchar unas risas muy familiares._

 _Algo dudoso se acerca a ver si alcanzar oír de quien se trata. Cuando logra entre abrir la puerta, queda sorprendido por lo que se encuentra._

 _Allí estaban Nightmare Bonnie y Nightmare Freddy, al parecer con botellas a un lado de contendido dudoso y en una posición difícil de interpretar para su gusto._

 _Aquel descubrimiento lo había dejado furioso y al mismo tiempo incomodo. No! Ellos jamás tenían tiempo para escucharlo! Pero bien que lo tenían para las asquerosidades que hacían en cualquier habitación!..._

 _Comenzó a retroceder algo asqueado cuando una duda extraña asalto su mente. Todo aquello era inesperado y confuso pero…_

 __...no que el conejo andaba con Foxy….-murmuro para sí sin entender del todo, hasta que unas manos firmes lo tomaron del hombro, sorprendiéndolo-…q-que…?!-volteo de golpe, encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Nightmare Foxy, quien al igual que sus compañeros, lucia algo tomado._

 __oh! No esperaba esto! No lo creía de usted jefe…que disfrutara espiar a los demás y peor aun! En semejante situación!-rio inmovilizándolo por la espalda para obligarlo a entrar en aquella habitación, llamando la atención de los demás._

 _Recién en aquel instante fue consciente de la diferencia de altura que existía entre él y el zorro pirata._

 __s-suéltame! Es una orden! Idiota! Que me sueltes!-gritaba furioso tratando de zafarse del pelirrojo, pero por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo.-que me sueltes!_

 _Tanto el conejo como el oso dejaban lo que hacían, mirando burlonamente a los recién llegados mientras se acercaban curiosos._

 __oh! Foxy! Que traes allí?_

 __a que no adivinan quien no estaba espiando?-sonríe el zorro con tono de sorna mientras pega sus labios a las orejas del azabache, quien se estremece incomodo._

 __suelta!_

 __oh! No me digas que el jefe…-el oso castaño casi finge pena mientras pellizca en deseo de fastidiar al mayor, sus mejillas-…lo esperaba de quien sea menos de ti…_

 _Nightmare busca soltarse sin mucho éxito hasta quedar sometido en el suelo, mirando furioso a los otros. Cuando lograra soltarse…._

 __oh vamos! No nos mires así…-se queja el conejo sonriendo divertido-que esta vez estábamos todos muy entretenidos en una habitación….que tu nos hayas encontrado igual haciendo esto que tanto odias, no es nuestra culpa…-ríe divertido mientras le quita el sombrero juguetonamente._

 __dame eso! Te lo advierto conejo de mierda! A-ah!-se queja al sentir una bofetada repentina por parte del pelimorado, dejándolo en shock por cortos instantes, para luego finalmente regresarle la mirada acida-…Como te atreves…._

 __nos atrevemos a esto y más jefazo…-se burla Freddy desatando su moño en el cuello sin que pudiese hacer nada, regalándole una mirada lasciva-…no me diga que aun no entiende del todo su…precaria situación…-ríe en compañía de sus compañeros, comenzando a poner nervioso al mayor._

 _A qué demonios se referían con eso…?_

 __Ya dejen de decir idioteces y déjenme ir! Si lo hacen…quizás no le vaya tan mal…-trata de mantenerse intimidante, aunque su tono y posición no ayudaran mucho._

 _Odiaba admitirlo, pero al ser tres contra uno, no tenía precisamente las de ganar._

 _Antes sus palabras, las tres pesadillas solo atinaron a romper en risas escandalosas, al mismo tiempo que disponían de las prendas del "jefe"._

 __q-que hacen? N-no! Suelten! Q-que rayos…?! P-paren!-grito se removió escandalosamente al sentir como sus prendas eran prácticamente arrancadas de su cuerpo, al instante en el cual era obligado a terminar en cuatro en el suelo-…q-que harán…?!-chillo finalmente aterrorizado._

 _Tenía una idea más que clara ante lo que pasaría, pero no quería aceptarlo._

 __usted solo relájese jefe, le aseguro que después de esto…su mal genio habitual habrá desaparecido para siempre…-rio con ganas el zorro mientras su viperina lengua jugaba contra su piel y sus manos separaban sus nalgas, dejándolo completamente expuesto._

 _Antes de siquiera poder objetar algo mas, la lengua del pirata se adentro en el, logrando sacarle un jadeo inesperado._

 __n-no! A-ahh! Sueltahhh!_

 __es muy ruidoso….-finge queja el conejo mientras se coloca en frente suyo, abriendo sus pantalón- vamos a mantener su boca algo ocupada, le parece…?-y sin permitirle quejar alguna, toma al azabache del cabello, forzándolo a tragar por completo su miembro-ahh…que buena boca tienes…cuidado con morder, porque lo pagaras caro…-gruño obligándolo a continuar con una mamaba, sin soltar sus cabellos para marcarle el ritmo que deseaba._

 _Nightmare trata de no ahogarse conteniendo como puede los gemidos que escapan en s u garganta a cada lamida que recibía del pirata, hasta que luego de largo rato, sintió como lo dejaba._

 _Por un instante se había sentido tentado a suspirar aliviado de no ser por tener su boca ocupada, sin embargo cualquier idea al respecto fue alejada cuando el pelirrojo ingreso en el bruscamente, ahogando un grito de dolor y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza._

 __NMGH!_

 __mnh….eres una delicia…-ronronea el pirata moviéndose aun mas rápido. Quería disfrutar cuanto pudiera aquella rara ocasión._

 _Nightmare Foxy continua embistiendo con fuerza, al mismo ritmo en el cual Bonnie movía sus caderas en busca de más placer. Pasan pocos minutos en los cuales, el azabache los vive casi eternamente hasta que finalmente siente la esencia de sus compañeros llenarlo oír dentro, hasta casi sentí ganas de vomitar._

 _No había sentido mucho placer en todo aquello, pero en parte le aliviana que al fin se hayan corrido, con la esperanza de que lo dejaran ir._

 _Se dio cuenta de que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad cuando Freddy lo tomo de sus caderas entrando nuevamente con brusquedad en el, hasta casi sentir que lo partirían en dos._

 __ngh….ahora es mi turno…-y sin decir más, cambio de posición quedando el azabache sentado sobre sus caderas, obligándolo a marcar su propio ritmo mientras Bonnie y Foxy repartían caricias a todo su cuerpo, locos por desear verlo venirse._

 _El mayor no pensaba con claridad entre tantas sensaciones, estremeciéndose en un mar de dolor y placer, empezando a dejarse llevar entre jadeos hasta el punto de comenzar a escurrirse un poco de saliva de sus labios._

 __n-no ahhh! Y-ya dejen mghg! Ahhhh! –alcanzaba a gemir con cierta incoherencia hasta que finalmente se sentía lleno de nuevo-ahhhh!_

 _Las horas siguieron pasando sin descanso alguno, en los cuales cada una de las pesadillas tomo su turno para poseerlo una y otra vez, usando cada posición que sus perversas mentes fueran capaces de imaginar, divirtiéndose con su "amado jefe" mientras este finalmente iba cediendo ante la lujuria propia y ansiaba el inminente orgasmo que todas esas atenciones le proveerían._

 _Aquello era completamente irreal y placentero….quizás lo único que haría realmente perfecto aquello, seria que cierta copia rubia suya apareciera._

 ___ _m-más… ahhhh!_

 _Nightmare…._

 _Extraño, podía oírlo, pero no lo veía. De hecho, no entendía nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor, solo sentía…_

 __nmgh…! Ahhh!_

 _Oye…!_

 __n-no puedo más…ahhh!_

 _NIGHTMARE!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la sorpresa. Sus ojos carmín miraron hacia varias direcciones, respirando agitado, al mismo tiempo que un molesto Fredbear lo miraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

_...q-que….?-desvió la mirada sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la cercanía, asi como su mente lo traicionaba recordando las imágenes anteriores, confundiéndolo mas-…d-donde…?

_eso quiero saber yo! Si no te gustaba la película solo debías decirlo! No dormirte en medio de ella…-gruño el rubio apagando del televisor.

Fue entonces cuando Nightmare llego a recordar con claridad. Esa noche había aceptado por motivos que no quería pensar (ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar que desde hacía un mes era "pareja" de aquella copia barata suya) a ver una película en su habitación.

La cual había terminado por ser una con cero trama y puras escenas grotescas y sexuales. Vamos! Que el idiota no podía quejarse que se durmiera.

Suspiro molesto masajeando sus sienes con tensión.

"eso explica ese raro sueño…." Frunce el ceño casi con ganas de matar a Nightmare Fredbrear. Todo era su maldita culpa!

Culpa de su maldita película! Su asquerosa perversión y maquiavélicos intentos por hacerlo caer!

_por cierto…-comenzó a hablar el rubio, ignorando su disputa interna y sonrió con diversión-no sabía que tenias ganas de una orgia…que falta de confianza! Debías habérmelo dicho y…-el resto de la frase ya no la escucho, víctima de su propia vergüenza al verse descubierto, al mismo tiempo que su orgullo exigía hacerlo pagar.

Se mordió los labios dándole un almohadazo sin previo aviso, considerando que quizás, con algo de suerte, podría ahogarlo.

_o-oye! Qué rayos te pasa?! Que te hice ahora! S-solo bromeaba!

_Muere! S-Solo cállate y muere!-exigió sonrojado y furioso. No! No lo dejaría vivir! No con tanta información para humillarlo!

Por su culpa ahora era un asqueroso desviado pervertido! Por su culpa tenia esos sueños extraño! Todo! Absolutamente todo siempre! Siempre era su culpa!

_ya cálmate!

_CALLATE!

Nunca! Nunca jamás volvería a ver películas con aquel enfermo! Su "relación" solo podía subsistir si solo era sexo.

Sí, porque aquello no era amor…sino, algo tosco, raro y muy parecido a ello.

No muy lejos de allí, en el pasillo, otra pareja los escuchaba mirándose extrañado.

_y esos dos que…?-pregunto Bonnie, mientras el pirata solo suspiraba resignado al abrazar a su novio para dirigirse a su propia habitación.

_ignóralos…así se demuestran amor…creo…-sin más que decir, se encogieron de hombros sin prestar más atención.

Porque una cosa era segura, solamente Fredbear era capaz de entender y complacer al jefe, sin morir en el intento.

O algo así…

 **Notas finales: holi! Con un regalito por pascuas les dejo este zukulento fic ewe no se hagan…se que les gusto BV**

 **Review?**


End file.
